ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Witch
Wanda Maximoff was born in Sokovia along with her twin brother Pietro. After their birth they were experimented on by the High Evolutionary, who sought to use them as the key to finally unlock the Evolution he had searched a century for but in the process she became the vessel of the demonic demon chthon. When they were ten their parents died as a result of a mortar attack, an attack which sparked hatred for Tony Stark. Years later she and Pietro volunteered for HYDRA experiments involving the Mind Stone. The Stone gave the twins new found abilities which they later used in their vendetta against the Avengers. However after learning that their ally Ultron was planning to wipe out humanity they later left him and joined the Avengers after pietro was killed chthon seized the opportunity to take her over but she broke free with vision help how ever when her powers clashed with magneto the malevolent onslaught was born only by severely injuring her self did wanda make things right and destroy the creature. she then had a son with Vision called Speed and another one called Wiccan Biography Birth and Experimentation Wanda '''and Pietro were born in the Sokovian Mountain Wundagore. Their parents were taken in by the High Evolutionary who offered them shelter during a harsh storm. Their mother gave birth to her along with her brother Pietro. After they were born the High Evolutionary "borrowed" the children from their parents so that he could conduct some experiments on them. He sought to create the perfect humans, beings of unlimited power. After a few generically altered experiments the Twins like all others failed to produce any super human attributes. As a result Pietro and Wanda were returned to their family. But the High Evolutionary maintained close observation on them, because he had envisioned that the twins would lead him to the answer of Evolution. '''Guardian Angel When Pietro and Wanda reached ten, they had dinner with their parents as if it were any other night, however this night would haunt them forever. A series of mortar's had been launched at Novi Grad, focusing mainly on the downtown area. Their apartment was hit by two shells, the first shell killed Wanda's parents, afterwards Pietro grabbed Wanda and they went under the bed for cover. The second shell lands three feet from them, but as it is about to explode it suddenly stops and is rendered incapable of exploding. The twins questioned why the shell had not gone off while they were stranded for days hoping for rescue. This shell did not go off because the High Evolutionary had saved the twins so that they would continue to fulfill their destiny and give him the key. The Rest of her history can be found on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki, Up Until Evolution Powers and Abilities * Reality Warping: As a result of the High Evolutionary's experiments on her Wanda has the ability to warp reality. As a result of Strucker's experiments some of her abilities were unlocked. However her ability to manipulate is dormant and can only be activated after Wanda is X-Gene manifest it activates the full range of her powers. ** Telepathy: Maximoff can read or mentally communicate and experience memories and thoughts of others or project her own thoughts through a neuro-electric interface that gives her telepathy *** Mental Manipulation: Maximoff was able to deploy a form of mental inertness upon others through a form of hypnosis. This power is possible through a neuro-electric interface. ** Telekinesis: Wanda has portrayed the ability to manipulate and levitate things using her mind. The full extent to this ability is unknown. *** Flight: Wanda has recently portrayed the ability to fly, though even prior to her mental collapse she has inexplicably demonstrated such an ability. The full extent to this ability is unknown. *** Force Fields: Wanda showed the ability to create magical force fields that deflect incoming projectiles or energy blasts. Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:HYDRA Category:Villains Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Sorcerers Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:Gifted